Eins, Zwei, Drei, Gone!
by C-Chan10
Summary: Detailed summary inside, Kurt gets sucked into another dimension and has to find a way out before getting attacked by the vicious monsters that live there! plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, but if I own anything in future chapters then I'll be sure to let you know!  
  
Summary: Okay, well, Kurt gets sent out to get some food, with only some money and his personal CD player for company, but he gets sucked into another dimension and has to find his way out before it's too late. I think this was inspired by the Labyrinth...But I'm not sure. It'll make sense in later chapters, please R&R! No flames pleeeeease! Constructive criticism welcome!  
  
Oh yeah, and I'm not very good at languages, so if Kurt's seems a bit off...blame my school for not teaching German...or Dutch...Whatever it is (Can anyone tell me?)  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Kurt? Hello? Kurt? HEY!"  
  
"Will you like, be quiet Evan?" Snapped Kitty, poking her head outside her door into the corridor, where Evan stood looking a little sheepish. "It's like, 8:00 on a Saturday, some of us are like, still trying to sleep!"  
  
"Er...Sorry Kitty! My bad! I'll shut up!" Stammered Evan, frowning slightly as Kitty disappeared back into her room. After waiting for at least a minute, he began banging on Kurt's door again, only this time it ended with the results he wanted.  
  
"Vas?!" Cried Kurt, pulling his door open and rubbing some sleep from his eyes. Evan couldn't help laughing, Kurt looked a state, all his fur was going in every direction but the right one.  
  
"It's my turn to cook...Do you want your eggs mashed or scrambled?" Asked Evan cheerfully.  
  
"You voke me up to ask me that?" Asked Kurt, then he paused and looked a little bewildered. "You can mash eggs?"  
  
"Yup! Mashed it is!" Laughed Evan, then he turned and began to make his way back down the corridor.  
  
"Nein! I'm not hungry, I'll get some food later!" Cried Kurt. Evan turned to argue with him, but all he saw was the door closing as Kurt returned into his bedroom. He sighed and walked dejectedly back to the kitchen, where Ororo and The Professor were seated.  
  
"I tried Auntie O! But he said he wasn't hungry and that he'd get some food later!"  
  
Ororo nodded, a deep frown creasing her forehead. "Charles I'm worried, that's the third time this week he's said that, and so far he hasn't 'had any food later' as far as I'm aware!"  
  
Professor Xavier nodded, looking grave. "Evan could you please wake everyone up and tell them to go to Wolverine, who's in the danger room, then could you please tell Kurt to come and see me?"  
  
Evan nodded and began to make his way back up to the bedrooms, a little voice in his head said, "Not a word about this to the others," He nodded and sped up a little, "Yes professor," He murmured.  
  
Soon everyone, minus Kurt and The Professor, were standing in the danger room in their uniforms, trying not to yawn as Wolverine paced up and down in front of them.  
  
"Like, what's going on? We've never like, done a training thing at like, 8:30 in the morning!" Complained Kitty, feeling a little peeved to have been woken by Evan twice in the same twenty minutes.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Growled Wolverine, in a pretty mad mood. He knew something was up, he could tell by the way Ororo and the professor were acting, he just wasn't sure what. "Anyone know where the elf is?"  
  
Everyone glanced around. Up til then, apart from Ororo and Evan, no one had really noticed Kurt was not with them.  
  
"Kurt's with Professor X!" Answered Ororo, feeling all eyes turn towards her.  
  
"Like, why?" Asked Kitty. "What did he like, do?"  
  
"He didn't do anything!" Spoke up Evan, receiving a quick glare from Ororo, and inquiring looks from everyone else. "Well he didn't." He mumbled quietly.  
  
"Look, if the elf is with the professor, then there is obviously a good reason for him not to be here, know let's get on with it!" Ordered Wolverine.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kurt: Vell? Vas did you think?  
  
My Rabid Cheerleader Collection: Review! Review!  
  
Me: Heh...O_O; 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rammstein or the Sum41 lyrics!  
  
Woo! I finally have a plot! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review, no flames though!! Constructive Criticism welcome!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*BAMF!*  
  
Professor Xavier looked up as Kurt appeared in his office. Now with his image inducer on, but his hair still messed up.  
  
"You vanted to see me Professor?" Asked Kurt, clutching hold of his Personal CD Player tightly. No one knew where he got it from, one day Kurt came home carrying it, but had no recollection of how it came to be in his possession.  
  
"Yes Kurt, I'd like to have a discussion about your appetite." Answered the Professor. "You haven't been eating much lately...Is there a reason why?"  
  
Kurt paused, He hadn't really noticed how much his appetite had decreased in the past week. Only now, when the professor asked him about it did he realise how little he'd been eating. "Nein, Professor!" He replied.  
  
"Perhaps you don't like the food we have currently?"  
  
"Maybe?" Kurt shrugged, shifting his glance from the professor to the window, where he pretended to become very interested in a smudge on the glass. "I don't know!"  
  
"I tell you what Kurt, why don't you go out and get some food for us to eat later on, okay? Whatever you want!" Offered the Professor generously.  
  
Kurt hesitated then nodded, he didn't care really, but he didn't want to raise anymore suspicions.  
  
*BAMF!*  
  
Kurt appeared in his bedroom, grabbed his wallet then bamfed out again.  
  
He walked slowly down the road, humming along to the song on his personal stereo.  
  
** Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein. Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehn. kann man uns am Himmel sehn. wir haben Angst und sind allein. Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein.**  
  
He smiled as it got to a good part in the song, then frowned as the Cd started to stop. A loud static sounded through the headphones, making him wince. He closed his eyes in annoyance, and when he opened them again, he rubbed his eyes and gasped.  
  
"Vere am I?" He wondered. It was like he was standing at the entrance to a large maze. He tried to teleport to the top of the large walls, which wound round and round, but nothing happened. "Vas is going on?" He cried, wondering if he had fallen and hit his head.  
  
"Children of the beast embrace..."  
  
Kurt looked up sharply as a deep voice echoed around the place where he stood.  
  
"To Scorn and hate the human race..."  
  
Another voice joined in with the last, Kurt glanced around nervously.  
  
"Consume the light that hugs the Earth..."  
  
Things were definitely getting weird now.  
  
"And aid the womb in giving birth..."  
  
Kurt wondered if he should run, but run to where? And anyway he couldn't see the people speaking, so he wasn't sure if he should be afraid.  
  
"To a girl that will appear, and guide you through this final year..."  
  
"Vas!? Final year?!" Cried Kurt. But the voices still carried on.  
  
"The dark armies then will come..."  
  
"When the Sonne is 41..."  
  
Kurt blinked at this last sentence. His CD had a song called Sonne on it. He made a mental note not to play it, if Dark Armies were going to come. Wearily he glanced around, then, seeing no where else to go, walked slowly into the maze.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kurt: Vhy do I have a feeling I'm going to be the main character for your stories at the moment?  
  
Pippin: You get used to it.  
  
Me: *Evil laughter* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Todd! Woo!  
  
Very short today I'm afraid. Back at school though and weighed down with homework, so I gotta go do some of that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and thaaaank yooooouuuu to all that have reviewed, please carry on to do so! (I live on reviews, LOL)  
  
Oh yeah, I noticed that Vas is what in German...but when I try to write 'Was' in Kurt speech it comes out Vas. But, seeing as you guys are sooo smart, I'm hoping you lot can figure out whether it's what or was!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Kurt trudged on and on, wondering where he was actually going to. He had tried to get in contact with the Professor, but every time he touched the emergency button on his image inducer, he got a sharp pinch on his fingers.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
At first, Kurt thought he imagined the voice. But then, as it repeated what it had said, only a little louder, he looked round.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked, looking all around, but no one was near him.  
  
"I'm here! Well, I'm here to me, to you I'm more down below!"  
  
Kurt looked down and saw a small creature sitting on a rock. Seven horns sprouted from the top of it's head. It's eyes glowed a dark crimson and it's little body was a pale blue in colour. Kurt immediately felt a little wary.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, clutching hold of his CD player.  
  
"I'm Todd!" Said the little person, then he glanced up and down at Kurt, as if checking out some competition. "Why are you so big?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Vas?!" Laughed Kurt, "I'm not big! You're small!"  
  
Todd scowled menacingly, although it didn't do much as he only came up to Kurt's knee. "I'd rather be small in this place!" He muttered bitterly.  
  
"Vhy?" Asked Kurt, feeling the wary begin to set in again. Todd looked around, a noticeable about of fear on his face.  
  
"I can't say it here!" He hissed furiously, as if the very idea of explaining the fortunes of being small was preposterous.  
  
"Oh come on!" Pleaded Kurt, feeling that he was better off without Todd's company.  
  
"Well...THEY'LL Get you..." Todd answered, putting a lot of emphasis on the word, 'they'll'. Kurt suddenly felt as if he didn't want to find out who 'they' were.  
  
"Okay, Danke, I'm gonna go now!" He walked off hurriedly, trying to ignore Todd's screams after him.  
  
"THEY'LL GET YOU! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"  
  
"That vas odd!" He muttered to himself, when he'd finally got Todd out of sight. "I hope no one else is like that in here!" Kurt paused, 'if anyone else is in here' he thought.  
  
Suddenly he caught sight of some gaps in the wall, that trailed up in a line, as if pretending to be foot holds, when really they were just gaps where bricks had fallen out.  
  
Kurt clambered up with ease and sat on top of the wall, but to his immense disappointment found that a thick swirling black fog impaired his vision. He sighed and jumped onto the other side of the wall.  
  
"CHEATER! CHEATER!" Screamed a voice widely, making him jump. He looked wildly around for the shouter, wondering what he was going to encounter next.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kurt: How short?  
  
Me: Don't blame me! Blame my stupid design teacher for giving me that huuuuuge project to do!  
  
Rabid Cheerleaders: Don't fret! Short is the new long! YaaaaaaaaY! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Guess who's back...Back again...Todd is back...Run away!  
  
Oooooh!! Thank you for the wonderful feedback! Thanks for saying I'm good at the accents, and ugh...If they do act out of character I'm sorry, but sometimes I have trouble writing in character! Evan is younger here, that's why he acts um...Young, lol, And I have an English assessment tomorrow! Wish me luck!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A young boy stood looking up at Kurt, the way he was standing, and his facial features, looked exactly like...  
  
"Evan?!" Cried Kurt, jumping down off the wall and, forgetting he couldn't bamf anywhere, landed painfully on his feet.  
  
"How you know my name?" Asked the young Evan. Kurt blinked and stood back, watching Evan mirror his pose and stare back. Kurt threw up his arms in disbelief.  
  
'Vhy am I not surprised, or freaked out, or scared of this?' He wondered, then he frowned. "Vas are you doing here?" He asked, hoping to find out why he was in where ever the place was too.  
  
The young Evan shrugged and picked up a skateboard, which Kurt hadn't noticed. "I have t' go now!" He said simply, then before Kurt could stop him, shot off on his skateboard.  
  
"That vas extremely weird..." Muttered Kurt to himself, then carried on looking for more footholds to get himself over the next wall.  
  
Kurt walked on for a bit, whistling along to one of the tunes on his CD that was stuck in his head, when he suddenly froze as an unfamiliar feeling crept over him.  
  
He only remembered feeling like this once, when Kitty and Evan had snuck up behind him quietly with a bucket full of ice, once on April Fools Day, he had felt a prickling sensation that told him something was wrong. Thanks to this, he managed to bamf out the way in time, without getting frozen!  
  
Something knocked him roughly out of his memories, he looked round indignantly, but nothing was around, whatever it was it must have been travelling super fast.  
  
As another thing rushed past him, he realised that there was nothing there again, whatever these things were, they were either so fast he couldn't catch a glimpse of them, invisible, or he was going mad and hallucinating...He opted for the first two choices.  
  
He gave out a startled gasp as one of these...things...whatever they were, went actually straight through him! A feeling of freezing cold fell over his shoulders as if someone had tipped a bowl of ice over him, a feeling of dread followed that, and to top it off, a feeling of pure evil, felt only by those that are, and those that are in the presence of pure evil.  
  
This was way too much for Kurt, he covered his face with an arm, and ran the way he was going, straight through the rest of whatever these things were, luckily, no more went through him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he had felt.  
  
"You were lucky!" Stated a voice. "Very lucky"  
  
Kurt looked up, coming face to face with Todd. "Todd? Vas are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you got this far, I'm surprised, I thought you'd have been wiped out by now!" Scowled Todd, as if the very thought of someone getting this far made him sick to the stomach.  
  
"Vell, I'm not dead yet...Vas vere they?!" He cried, shuddering slightly in the depressing atmosphere he had run into. He looked round surprised. Todd was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Evan: Yeah! I was in this chapter too!  
  
Kurt: At least some one I know is here! Todd scares me  
  
Evan: Baby!  
  
Kurt: *whining* I'm not a baby!  
  
Rabid Cheerleaders: Go Kurt Go! Go Kurt Go! 


	5. Chapter 5

ANOTHER CHAPTER! GO ME!  
  
I had nothing to do...So I wrote some more, I hope this chapter makes you laugh, it was funny to write! I'm gonna go study for my assessment tomorrow, and eat something, cause I've hardly eaten today! Please review!  
  
Oh yeah, Some of you said that kitty says 'like' to much...heh, I can't help it! I don't know anyone that says 'like' a lot, so kinda improvised and I went over the top...lol!  
  
This chapter is short like all the others, I'm sorry for making it short! I can't help it! I have tons of other stuff to do, so I try to write as much as I can!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Kurt walked along, not really noticing where he was going. Lost in his thoughts. 'Surely the professor has noticed I've been gone ages and vould have sent some one out to find me?' He thought, mostly to make him feel better.  
  
Unfortunately for Kurt, no time was passing as he was walking through the strange place. When he got back...If he got back...He would find that only a maximum of 5 minutes had passed since he first found himself in this strange place.  
  
He found himself in a little clearing, with 3 passages leading off in various directions, not counting the one he had just walked out from. He noticed that the atmosphere had lifted and generally become more warm and friendly.  
  
"Ok..." He said aloud to himself. "I can't bamf anyvhere, that's already been proven to me..." He paused and looked down at his image inducer, it was on so he looked like any human. "I vonder..."  
  
Kurt pressed the button which changed his image, but nothing happened, he stayed the same, he pressed it a few more times, then blinked as he flashed from Kurt to Nightcrawler to Kurt to Nightcrawler to Kurt to Nightcrawler and so on for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Acht...guess I pressed it more times than I thought!" Joked Kurt, leaving his image as human. He sat down as switching images so fast made him quite dizzy.  
  
Kurt noticed a little bracelet on the floor, then without thinking, picked it up. A little voice squealed not to far off from him.  
  
"Like, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" It yelled. Kurt recognised the voice immediately.  
  
"Keety?!" He cried, watching a young version of kitty run out of one of the passages and snatch up the bracelet out of Kurt's hands.  
  
"You thief! How dare you steal my bracelet, I'm a princess! You can't like, steal from a princess!" The young girl, who was about the same age as the young Evan, that Kurt had seen earlier, stood frowning at him.  
  
Kurt grinned and decided to humour the fuming girl. "Acht! Sorry your majesty!" He grinned even more as he noticed the young kitty's anger melt away, and she became quite friendly.  
  
"Like, that's okay! That annoying Evan boy stole it from me, I'm glad he dropped it, but it's all like, dirty now!" She complained, holding the bracelet out at arm's length and wrinkling her nose at it.  
  
Kurt took the bracelet off the young kitty and wiped it with a hanky he had pulled out of his pocket. When he gave it back, she was beaming. "Oh thank you!"  
  
He started to reply, but then noticed she'd already begun to run off down the passage she'd come from. "Does no one in this place know the vord goodbye?!" He said, half jokingly, half indignant.  
  
He stood up and looked down each passage in turn. They all looked weird and dark, but Kurt didn't mind, he'd seen a lot of weird things lately, and he never was afraid of the dark, he never had a problem seeing in it anyway!  
  
Eventually, after standing near the three passages trying to decide which one to go down, he resorted to the way of choosing, which always worked in every situation, and was passed on from mate to mate.  
  
"Eenie, Meenie, Mini Mo, Down vhich passage should I go?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Rabid Cheerleaders: Down which passage, down which passage, down which passage should he go!?  
  
Kurt: Can you please remove these cheerleaders? They're scary!  
  
Me: Your scared of everything in my story! But guess what...  
  
Kurt: Vas?  
  
Me: you ain't seen nothing yet ^-_-^  
  
Kurt: *ULP!* 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Rose-Ann!  
  
Blurgh, I'm not v. well, but I still managed to get u a new chappie for ya! Sorry it's so short, I'm really not up to writing today, I had to write my English assessment thingy, and I still haven't finished =( oh well, please review, hope you enjoy this!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Kurt walked wearily down the passage he had chosen, it was the furthest on the left and probably the most derelict. Weeds and broken bricks were scattered lazily about the ground. The ground was bumpy and hard, it reminded Kurt of the old cobbled streets that used to be around.  
  
He was just thinking about turning around and going back the way he had came, when he heard a strange sound...It was like the creaking a ship makes in a storm, only a little rustier.  
  
Unfortunately for Kurt, he didn't have time to investigate this strange sound as the floor suddenly opened at his feet, and he fell through the ground, making a dull thud sound as he hit the floor below.  
  
Kurt awoke in great pain...He must've fallen unconscious when he hit the floor, for he was certain he didn't fall asleep. He sat up slowly, wincing as his arm gave a hard twinge. He looked down at it and moaned.  
  
It was bruised a horrible purple/crimson colour, and was throbbing gently when he held it still, afraid of another burst of pain if he moved it. Kurt wondered if he'd broken it, he hoped not!  
  
He looked around at the place he had landed in, it wasn't much different to where he was before, although the passage was a lot wider.  
  
A girl sat a little away from Kurt, singing quietly to herself, she seemed oblivious to all around her, and didn't even notice Kurt as he stood up wincing slightly as he held his injured arm close.  
  
The words she was singing came out muffled, as if she was singing from behind a cloth or something along those lines.  
  
"Hello?" Called Kurt, watching her stop her singing and look around, when she spotted Kurt she frowned and squinted at him.  
  
"Who're you? An why are you so muffled?" She asked, rubbing her eyes slightly trying to get a better view of this boy that had so suddenly appeared.  
  
"I'm Kurt...vas is your name?" He asked, looking up and down at this strange girl. The clothes she wore were very odd, tattered and bruised in places, yet still wearable! They looked like something from the 1600's!  
  
"My name is Rose-Ann...Have you come to rescue me?" Rose-Ann asked this in such a sincere way, that Kurt was surprised. He had gone from a normal X- men (however normal you can be, being an x-men), to a lost x-men, to a seriously freaked out x-men, to an injured x-men...now to a saviour x-men? Kurt wasn't sure he could handle it!  
  
"Rescue you? Vas do you mean? I'm trying to get out of where ever we are!" Cried Kurt, noticing his stomach starting to rumble...He didn't know what he'd do if he got hungry.  
  
"I've been waiting longer than you" Remarked Rose-Ann slowly, lowering her eyes looking upset.  
  
"How long have you been vaiting?" Asked Kurt, thinking it couldn't have been too long, otherwise she would've died!  
  
Rose-Ann sighed and stood up, brushing some dirt off her dress she turned towards Kurt and whispered. "300 Years..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Rabid Cheerleaders: *Huddles together in a group* ooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo!  
  
Evan: Interesting! Kurt's hanging out with a ghost  
  
Kurt: she's not a...  
  
Me: SHHH!!! You're giving away the plot!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! I had MAJOR writers block, *CrieZ* It was so sad. But luckily I'm going to see X2 later on, and it gave me my inspiration back! Another short chappie though...I never seem to be able to do any long ones...*sigh* AnywayZ, please review!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"3...3...300 YEARS?!" Cried Kurt in disbelief. "That's impossible! You'd be dead!"  
  
Rose-Ann shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, whilst you're in here the time doesn't change..."  
  
"...It must do!" Interrupted Kurt suddenly, "...you've been in here 300 years, and I'm from the 21st century! So some time must've passed!"  
  
"It is very confusing..." Whispered Rose-Ann. "No time passes until you reach a certain limit, from then on time moves normally..."  
  
"Vas happens if we don't get out within the time limit?" Asked Kurt, looking rather horrified and wondering if he'd already reached his limit.  
  
"I guess time goes on as normal...I don't know really, if you want we can ask the keeper of the maze!" Replied Rose-Ann, looking up at the hole Kurt had fallen through. "Now that you've made a way out of here I can finally ask the keeper of the maze if he has granted my request to let me leave!"  
  
"Don't you think that if he had granted your vish, you vould not be in here anymore?" Kurt asked, feeling slightly put off by the conversation, and, he had just realised that he was absolutely starving!  
  
"Ohh, Vhy didn't I stuff myself full of food instead of hardly eating anything!" He complained, wincing as his stomach and his arm both growled simultaneously. At least that's what it felt like!  
  
"Are you hungry?" Asked Rose-Ann, noticing Kurt's discomfort. "Get used to it."  
  
She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she had been trapped in that place for 300 years, without complaining a lot. But he had been in there for under...well, maybe for 3 hours? And already he was complaining! Boys, they were all the same.  
  
"How will we get out of here?" She asked, looking at Kurt for an answer. He simply shrugged and held his arm loosely, wondering if he could make a temporary sling from his shirt.  
  
"I dunno! I can't bamf any vhere!" He replied, noting the blank look on Rose-Ann's face as soon as he said it. He sighed and bamfed over to the seat which Rose-Ann had been sitting on previously, and then back.  
  
"See, I Can't...Hey...I DID IT!!" He bamfed again, just to prove himself right. Ignoring the look of disbelief, which was planted firmly on Rose- Ann's face.  
  
"You can get us out of here?" She asked, incredulously. Kurt nodded then hesitated.  
  
"Only on two conditions!" He replied, Rose-Ann nodded for him to go on. "Eins...I mean one, you tell me who the 'keeper of the maze is' and two, you take me to him, okay?"  
  
Rose-Ann nodded, and Kurt, with his arm resting against his chest, took hold of Rose-Ann's arm and bamfed her up to the corridors above.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kurt: YaY! I'm back!  
  
Rabid Cheerleaders: Woo! We're back! YaaaaaaaaaaaaY!  
  
Me: I swear I'd fired those. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chappie to apologise for not uploading for so long =D. Oh yeah, hehehehe, thankieZ v. much to the reviewer who told me 'Acht' means eight, lol, I actually already knew that but my silly little mind told me it was like argh, damn you silly little mind, lol. Please Review!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
As soon as Kurt let go of Rose-Ann, when they were back above the small room where they had met. A large force hit him, almost like the strange beings he had felt before, except stronger and more...Well...Solid.  
  
Rose-Ann immediately dropped to the floor, avoiding any contact with the strange manifestations that were hurling around the passage like bowling balls in a tornado.  
  
Kurt, however, didn't know what to do, after being hit straight away by one of the things, knocked back into a wall and all the wind blown out of him, it was like some one had flipped the panic switch inside him.  
  
"Vas do I do?!" He cried, over the loud shriek of the wind and the booming, echoing crashes that sounded whenever the strange creatures collided with something.  
  
"Get down!" Ordered Rose-Ann, her voice sounded so stern that he obeyed straight away, dropping down to the floor and laying flat on his stomach, being careful to avoid any contact with his injured arm.  
  
"Vas are these things?" He asked, shouting slightly as he began crawling across the ground, trying to stay as flat as possible, but trying not to hurt his arm, he did look a bit ridiculous.  
  
Rose-Ann looked around grimly. "These are time-wasters...Believe it or not that's their real name!"  
  
Kurt was almost to afraid to ask why they were called time-wasters. But he didn't have to, Rose-Ann answered it for him.  
  
"You haven't got long to get out of here, these are here to slow you down...All we have to do is get to the end of the corridor and we'll be okay, then we can go see Todd!"  
  
"Todd?! T...Todd? Vhy...Do ve have to go see him?!" Kurt asked, stuttering slightly as Rose-Ann and him began crawling underneath the strange beasts that were still crashing and shrieking above them.  
  
"He is the keeper of the maze." Replied Rose-Ann, keeping her eyes forward and concentration on moving as fast as she could.  
  
"You sounded like you knew Todd!" Panted Rose-Ann when they had finally reached the end of the corridor. They were back in the clearing, with the three passages leading out for it. That was where Kurt had seen the little Kitty.  
  
"Ve have met." He muttered. He didn't like the thought of searching for Todd, even if the little man was going to help him get out of there. Or be helpful in some way.  
  
A loud clap of thunder which sounded right above them made them jump and turn their heads up to what can only be described as pure darkness. It wasn't dark In the clearing, but the sky was pitch black.  
  
"Hmm, that's funny, I didn't know you could get weather in the middle of no vhere!" Muttered Kurt sarcastically.  
  
"He is angry..." Whispered Rose-Ann, looking slightly fearful.  
  
Kurt looked questioningly at her, then looked up at the sky. "Vas?"  
  
"Todd! He is angry!" Cried Rose-Ann. "We must take shelter, evil things are stirring!"  
  
Kurt noticed a glint on the floor, like metal shining in the sunlight. "Odd...There is no sunlight!" He thought. He walked over to the glinting object and realised it was his personal CD player. "Hey! I forgot about this! I must've left it here vhen I saw Keety!"  
  
Rose-Ann's face lit up, and she forgot the thunder for a split second. "That's...That's it! You're the one! You're it!" She cried, her voice full of joy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Kurt: OoooOOO I'm the one!! Wait.The one what?!  
  
Me: You'll find out in the next chappie... 


	9. Chapter 9

Very, very, very, very, very short. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, something was wrong with my computer and we had to get it fixed, so I couldn't get on for ages. I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer, but I gotta go study, I have 3 tests tomorrow. (Maths, Science and Music, ugh) (Oh yeah, and if you review, please review saying something that means something, not just something that I don't care about, because if I get another review from that certain person (thank you for reviewing) then I'm going to block that name, because it's beginning to annoy me)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kurt looked blank. His facial features looked blank. Even his mind was blank. He just felt ... well...blanked! Slowly, some little germs in the back of his head grouped themselves together and made him ask the one question he'd been longing to ask since he'd first met Rose-Ann.  
  
"Vas the heck is going on!?"  
  
Rose-Ann looked a little shocked by the outburst, but Kurt couldn't help it. He was extremely confused.  
  
"Earth to Rose-Ann here! Ve're not in The Matrix! You can't just say I'm the one and expect to understand! So please explain!"  
  
Now it was Rose-Ann's turn to look blank. She shook it off and proceeded to explain. "Every keeper of any maze has to make a prophecy, of someone who can defeat them and return things to there natural order, ergo, if someone is trapped in here, they would be free. Todd's prophecy is that someone with a shiny music maker..."  
  
"Discman" Interrupted Kurt.  
  
"...Discman...Whatever, would play a certain song, and at a certain time in the song, the dark forces that Todd used to make this maze, would come for him and kill him, and everyone knows what happens when the keeper of the maze dies!" Rose-Ann grinned, Kurt wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her so happy.  
  
"Uh...Except me of course..."  
  
Rose-Ann blinked. "Oh right, erm, when a keeper of the maze dies, everything he or she has made dies with him, releasing any prisoners trapped inside,"  
  
"Like us," Mumbled Kurt, suddenly realising how important he really was. He didn't think he'd ever feel so needed again. "So vas is the actual prophecy? If I heard vas song it vas, I might be able to find it...But I only brought one album! So Ve'd better hope it's on there!"  
  
Rose-Ann frowned, "I only remember little bits of it, I only hear it every time someone new enters, and of course when I entered, but that was 300 years ago...It's something like...'Children of the beast embrace'"  
  
"To scorn and hate the human race!" Cried Kurt. Rose-Ann looked at him surprised.  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"I heard it when I first came in!" Kurt grinned, feeling happy because he remembered, then his face fell. "So...Vas is the next bit?"  
  
Rose-Ann's face fell too, she bit her lip nervously. "I don't remember." 


	10. Chapter 10

*Runs around with her lollipop* YAY!!! DANKE AMM! ^_^ Awww, Poor 'ickle Kurt's arm is hurting him. Maybe he broke it...*ThinkZ 'it'Z my story, of course he'Z broken it, muahaha!'* I HAVE to finish this story before the last 2 episodes of X-men Evolution on Up on the roof. *Cries*. Why do they have to replace it with crummy spiderman?!!?!  
  
Oh, this'll be finished in a chapter or 2. =D ***************************************************************************  
  
"Children of the beast embrace..."  
  
Kurt and Rose-Ann looked up sharply as the first voice echoed through the air.  
  
"Vell...That's convenient!" Muttered Kurt, Listening as more voices joined in with the first.  
  
Rose-Ann nodded, then a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh no, Another person!" She hissed suddenly.  
  
Kurt looked round confused. "Sorry?"  
  
"Don't you remember what I said?" Asked Rose-Ann. "Whenever someone new enters the maze, the prophecy is spoken!"  
  
"But...that's good...right? Now ve can find out vas the prophecy is?" Asked Kurt, not really understanding her distress.  
  
"But Todd could be toying with us! He could've sent you as a decoy and this person is the real person to fulfil the prophecy, oh I hate him!"  
  
"But I have the Discman!" proclaimed Kurt, holding his Discman up.  
  
Rose-Ann and Kurt both fell silent as the last line of the prophecy was spoken. "...When the Sonne is 41..."  
  
"Sonne? SONNE?!" Cried Kurt. "Vhy couldn't it have been Spieluhr? I prefer that song!"  
  
He shrugged and pressed play, Sonne came on. Although no one could hear it because the headphones were screwed up in Kurt's pocket for some odd reason.  
  
Rose-Ann looked at him blankly, then they both swung round as a twig snapped behind them.  
  
Something green, big and slimy jumped on Kurt's back, knocking him to the ground. Kurt yelled and swore loudly as he landed on his bruised arm. The thing on his back jumped off, and Kurt climbed to his feet gritting his teeth in pain as his arm throbbed painfully.  
  
He looked up to see who had jumped on him, and his eyes widened. "TOAD!"  
  
Toad looked round in surprise, then saw Kurt. "Oh, hey, it's you, where are we?" He asked, hopping round and over to Rose-Ann, who was watching him with disgust.  
  
A loud clap of thunder was heard and Todd popped up from no where like he usually does. "Hahaha! Can't stop me now! You only have 30 seconds until your time is up! You have to get to 41 seconds to fulfil the prophecy! You can't do it!"  
  
Toad and Rose-Ann looked up as a low rumble sounded in the distance. Todd was too busy gloating to notice. Kurt looked down at his Discman. The timer said 30 seconds. Only 11 more seconds to go, would it get there?  
  
10 Seconds to go...  
  
The rumbling sound got louder, but still Todd didn't notice, Kurt heard this time and he looked in the direction the sound was coming from, but he couldn't see anything.  
  
9...  
  
Toad was looking very confused, he didn't understand all this talk of prophecies, he was only going down to the shops to get some eggs. Suddenly he was swept off his feet and then blue-boy and some girl he'd never seen before were in front of him.  
  
8...  
  
Rose-Ann was watching the skies anxiously, praying with all her hope and might that the dark armies would come and she would be free. She didn't know what would happen when she was free though, would she stay in this time line, or would she age drastically and just die?  
  
7...  
  
Kurt was really beginning to feel sick now. His arm was throbbing painfully and his stomach was growling. He didn't want to pass out just yet though, he wanted to see what would happen. Mostly Kurt just wanted to wipe the annoying smirk off Todd's face, but he'd just have to wait and see if he does.  
  
6...  
  
Todd shut up long enough for him to hear the rumbling sound. He looked around confused, then saw the Discman, counting down the seconds. The look of rage that crossed his face startled everyone, then Todd dived on Kurt, attacking him, trying to get the Discman out of his grasp. Kurt yelled and tried to pull away, but Todd held on furiously, biting and scratching Kurt until he finally let go off the Discman  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Rabid Cheerleaders: *Throwing their pom-poms at Kurt* Why did you drop your Discman you silly boy!  
  
Kurt: YOU hold it then! *Shoves it in the head cheerleaders grasp*  
  
Head cheerleader: *Screams as Todd dives on her*  
  
Me: Todd has a use! He will rid the world of rabid cheerleaders! 


	11. Chapter 11

It's oooooveeeerrr! (Almost) I'm gonna make an epilogue though. But the main plot has been resolved. *CrieZ* I had so much fun writing this, I hope you guys had fun reading it! You guys have been fantastic, especially all who review. See you in the epilogue! I'll post it after this chappie when I've sorted it!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
But it was to late.  
  
Todd watched in horror as the timer flicked over to 42 seconds. He had been beaten. But he wasn't going down with out a fight.  
  
"YOU!" He screamed at Kurt, who was gritting his teeth from the pain of Todd attacking him, mixed with the pain of his arm, which he was pretty sure, was broken.  
  
"It's over Todd!" Shouted Rose-Ann, pulling Kurt away from the scowling form of Todd. "They're coming, your gone, for 300 years I've been waiting to wipe that damn smirk of your face..."  
  
Kurt laughed silently as Toad's face crumpled up in surprise and he mouthed. "300 YEARS?!"  
  
"...Well, now I can, goodbye!" Rose-Ann smirked as a huge black cloud descended from the sky and burst into flames, all around Todd. They could just make out horrible faces in the flames. Pulled into twisted smiles and evil grins.  
  
The flames danced around for a bit, then began to slow down and burn lower. Blackness swirled with bloodred as the fire seeped into the cracks on the ground. The crackling stopped and the silence was replaced with the last lingering notes of Todd's scream, as he was taken from the world he had created.  
  
"We did it..." Whispered Kurt, hardly daring to breathe incase a slight noise brought back Todd, and they were once again trapped.  
  
"WE'RE FREE!" Screamed Rose-Ann, obviously not having the same worries as Kurt.  
  
Toad watched in bewilderment as Rose-Ann and Kurt began dancing for joy. Then rubbed the back of his neck as they hugged. (Being careful not to hurt Kurt's arm anymore than it already was).  
  
"IT'S OVER!" They yelled together, joining Toad again, who was very confused.  
  
He shrugged it off though. "Do you know you're really pretty for someone who is 300 years old?" He asked Rose-Ann.  
  
She slapped him.  
  
They all looked up as darkness fell on them like a large blanket being thrown over the sun. Kurt had the slight sensation that he was being spun around and he faintly heard Rose-Ann call 'goodbye' before a loud static echoed through his ears. He winced and closed his eyes, covering his ears with his hands. A slight movement next to him told him that Toad had done the same.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, he was on the pavement outside the store he had been heading too in the first place. Toad was by his side but Rose- Ann was no where to be seen.  
  
"Yo...What just happened?" Asked Toad, looking round at Kurt. But Kurt wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Rose-Ann?" He called, looking all around. "ROSE-ANN!?"  
  
Both Toad and Kurt shivered simultaneously as a breeze wafted over them, Kurt frowned as he heard the wind whistle through the tree's, for he was certain he heard someone whisper "Don't worry. I'm alright."  
  
Kurt got up and began walking away. Holding his arm close, it really hurt.  
  
"Yo!" Toad called after him. "Where you going?"  
  
Kurt turned back slightly, already eating a chocolate bar that he'd found goodness knows where and grinned. "I'm going home!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Rabid Cheerleaders: It's over! Almost!  
  
Kurt: YES! IT'S OVER! I'M FREE!  
  
Me: 'Til my next story. Which, by the way, is well under way =D 


End file.
